


A Puppy Named Iwa-chan

by huhu_lene_gz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, never had a pet dk why i wrote this, puppy, why cant i stop torturing this pair, wrote this at like 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz
Summary: Oikawa chances upon an abandoned pup on his way home.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	A Puppy Named Iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is another angst fic (lol). Sorry if it's a lil inaccurate I've never had pets before so idk what spurred me on to write this. I tried, tho.

The sky weeps, complete with thunderous tantrums and angry strikes of lightning. Large raindrops pelt Oikawa like sticks and stones, even though he wields an umbrella. The draft bites at his face, as if trying to rip his skin from his bones.

Turn this corner, and when you see the bakery, turn left. 

As Oikawa traverses the empty alleyway - no one would be out on a wintry day like this - he hears a soft whimper. He stops in his tracks, head dipped, eyes searching the alleyway for the source. 

He gazes upon a cardboard box soaked to its core. There is a piece of paper haphazardly taped to its exterior, but the rain has smudged the ink and torn the paper so badly till the writing is illegible. What catches his attention is what is curled up in that cardboard box. Its fur is matted from the rain, its tiny body shivering in the cold. 

“Are you abandoned?” Oikawa cannot believe how hoarse his voice feels. He squats down, balancing his umbrella on his shoulder, shielding both himself and the puppy from the rain. 

The puppy responds to the sound. It looks up with a forlorn gaze and whimpers once more. Oikawa narrows his eyes. If he is going to take it back to his apartment...the landlady must not know. The puppy does not wear a collar - it must be abandoned, then - and that is enough for Oikawa.

Oikawa lifts the puppy from the box, cradling it to his chest with one arm. The puppy’s paws scrabble at his blazer, tail pressed flush against its body as Oikawa continues his journey home. Turn the corner, and when you see the bakery, turn left.

*

Upon reaching home, Oikawa leaves the umbrella open to dry by the front of his house, removing his shoes that are utterly soaked from the rain, and placing them into his shoe closet, making sure not to touch Iwaizumi’s basketball shoes. That would make him mad. Oikawa sets the puppy down and it pads around the room, leaving muddy footprints everywhere.

Oikawa can at least wipe the puppy down before he showers. He towels the puppy off, the creature squirming a little in his grasp, but ultimately obeying. When Oikawa is done, the puppy’s fur begins to form little spikes. It sticks out its tongue and licks Oikawa’s hand. 

“I know! I’ll call you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa smiles at the thought. It appears to be happy with the idea, and nuzzles Oikawa’s leg. 

Well, the dog’s going to need a place to poop, a place to sleep, food and water bowls or something...Oikawa obviously hasn’t thought this through when he decided to bring that puppy home with him. By the time he’s managed to get some old newspapers out, a large straw basket lined with a silk cloth and a cushion, he’s tuckered out and ready to sleep. 

However, it is at that time that Iwa-chan watches Oikawa with sad puppy eyes and a growling stomach. It is also the same time that Oikawa leaves his bed to head out to the pet store. 

*

Oikawa isn’t entirely sure what to get Iwa-chan, so he seeks the advice of the store’s only employee at that time, Hanamaki Takahiro. 

“Glad to see you’re up and about, Oikawa,” Hanamaki says. He has just finished bagging another customer’s item and is leaning against the counter, propped up on an elbow. “Say, you wanna come to the movies with Mattsun and I? Next week, Wednesday.”

Oikawa shakes his head, forcing a smile. Even a small one will do. “Nah, I’m good. Plus, now I’ve got Iwa-chan to take care of.”

  
Hanamaki blinks. “Iwa-chan?”

“Puppy. Found him today.”

Realization dawns on Hanamaki’s face as he nods slowly. “Ah, I see. What kind of dog?”

“Uh…” He shrugs. “I have no idea.”

“You got a picture?” 

That is how they spent the whole time on Hanamaki’s phone, at around 10pm at the pet store, surfing the net till they find that Iwa-chan is actually a terrier dog. Oikawa leaves the pet store with his purchase and a satisfied smile. Hanamaki waves him goodbye cheerfully, asking him to reconsider the movie outing on his way out.

*

There is a knock on the door. Iwa-chan begins to bark excitedly, because Oikawa can smell it too. The unmistakable scent of dog treats. He opens the door and Iwa-chan immediately tackles Matsukawa, who drops the bag of treats he’s brought.

“At least Yahaba didn’t see me bring this up,” Matsukawa says, grinning as Iwa-chan reaches for the bag with a paw, using Matsukawa’s chest as a launching pad. Oikawa places a hand on his hip as he helps Matsukawa up. Yahaba is the landlady’s son and he will most definitely throw a fit if he catches them breaking the rules.

“You look happy,” Matsukawa comments as he enters the house, managing to save the treats from the barking dog. “Happier, at least.”

Oikawa blinks. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Good. Now, about that movie…” Matsukawa settles down on the sofa while Oikawa sits on the armchair.

Oh, that. Hanamaki must have put him up to this. Everyone knows that Matsukawa cannot say no to his boyfriend. Oikawa tenses, fingers wrapped tightly around his kneecaps. “I...I appreciate all that you and Makki are doing, but…”

Matsukawa’s face falls ever so slightly. “You can’t stay cooped up in here forever, Oikawa.”

Oikawa falls silent. Iwa-chan seems to have sensed the atmosphere and is snuggled up against Oikawa’s leg, tongue out, tail plastered to its body. Oikawa refuses to look at Matsukawa, keeping his eyes trained on the puppy that seems to be attempting to communicate its desire for treats to him. 

“I’ll get through it somehow,” Oikawa says. “Thanks for caring, though.”

Matsukawa nods. “If that’s your wish.” He slices the tension easily when he leans back against the sofa, clasping his fingers behind his head. “Why not we give our little man the treats he wants?”

Iwa-chan barks, ecstatic that it finally gets food, and Oikawa is saddened momentarily to recall when Iwaizumi had gotten that excited over agedashi tofu. 

*

“Ah, Oikawa-san.”  
  


Oikawa has just tossed the frisbee to Iwa-chan to fetch when he catches sight of Kunimi and Kindaichi, both in casual wear, with bags slung across their shoulders. If Oikawa remembers right, both are attending university and sharing a room. 

“Kunimi-chan, Kindaichi-chan,” Oikawa offers them the biggest grin he can muster. “How’s uni life treating you?”

“It’s fine,” Kunimi says. Kindaichi echoes the answer. “How about you, Oikawa-san?”

“Life’s great. Everything’s going swimmingly,” Oikawa says, holding a finger up. “I even got my own dog.”

“‘ _I_ got _my_ own dog’, Oikawa-san?” Kunimi tilts his head. “Weren’t you-”

The look on Oikawa’s face suddenly changes, and Kunimi immediately drops the subject. 

“I apologise,” Kunimi dips his head. “I didn’t know…” Kindaichi looks from Oikawa to Kunimi, looking just as confused as ever. Perhaps Kunimi would tell him when Oikawa is out of earshot.

“It’s fine,” Oikawa says, then proceeds to bite his cheek. At this point in time, Iwa-chan returns, carrying the frisbee in its mouth, covered in sticks and mud. It drops the frisbee by Oikawa’s feet, and barks at Kunimi and Kindaichi. Kindaichi jumps and attempts to use Kunimi as a shield, who just makes a deadpan comment about how Oikawa has pretty much become Kyoutani, minus the murderous-glare part.

Oikawa waves goodbye to the two when Kindaichi says that they are going to be late for their lecture. Oikawa leans back against the bench, Iwa-chan on his lap. He threads his hands through its fur and his head lolls back. In mere seconds, the tears come.

*

“Hey, Hajime.”

The puppy sits by Oikawa’s side as he stands in front of a slab of stone. Leaning against it is a framed photograph of his beloved. Oikawa bends down, placing a bouquet by the gravestone. 

“I went out with Makki and Mattsun the other day. Did you know they started dating?” 

Silence. Oikawa settles down on the ground, amongst the weeds. 

“Also, I got a new puppy. Or, well, dog. It’s gotten quite big.” He gathers Iwa-chan into his arms. “I named him after you. Isn’t it cute?” Iwa-chan licks Oikawa’s hand, tail wagging. Oikawa chuckles. 

“Anyway, I’m gonna start working soon,” Oikawa says. “Coach Seijoh, you know. See the new little ones.”

Iwa-chan has moved over to Iwaizumi’s gravestone, sniffing at the bouquet that Oikawa had left, then at the frame and photograph. 

  
“We’ll finally beat Shiratorizawa...I hope,” Oikawa says, a small smile on his face. “Just you watch, Hajime. Seijoh is gonna win Nationals.”

Oikawa stands, eyes surprisingly dry. He scoops Iwa-chan into his arms. Iwa-chan barks and growls, pawing at his arm as Oikawa makes for the cemetery gates. 

The hole in his heart remains for now, but like a scar, it will surely close up one day, leaving nothing but wrinkled skin in its place once Oikawa has moved on. After all, Iwaizumi would have wanted as much. 


End file.
